


Пределы

by Kenilvort



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Любимая игра Кеньи – смотреть, как далеко ему позволит зайти Зайзен





	Пределы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Limits](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317574) by muzivitch. 



Зайзен удерживал рукоятку ракетки на пальце – трюк, который он подсмотрел на Национальных у какого-то чувака из Хётэя – и усмехался. Противники были одного с ним возраста, но шансов пробиться в основной состав команды в этом году у них не было никаких. По правде говоря, размышлял Зайзен, если он хоть немного в этом разбирается, не будет их и в следующем. Откровенно жалкое зрелище.

Зайзен бросил быстрый взгляд на Кенью. Большинство третьекурсников перестали приходить в клуб – наступило время думать о вступительных экзаменах в старшую школу. Сам Зайзен мог назвать пару-тройку товарищей по команде, которые наверняка не оберутся хлопот, если не начнут усиленно заниматься. Однако Кенья все еще посещал тренировки, и Зайзену почти всегда удавалось уломать его сыграть с ним в паре.

– Эй, семпай, – позвал он, – знаешь, что я думаю?

Кенья опустил ракетку на плечо и вопросительно приподнял брови:

– И что же?

– Я думаю, этим двоим лучше бросить теннис и заняться чем-нибудь другим. К примеру, синхронным плаваньем.

Брови Кеньи поднялись выше. Со своей стороны корта пара их нынешних противников бросала на Зайзена мрачные взгляды. На самом деле они не так уж и плохи, отметил Кенья про себя. Конечно, до Зайзена с Кинтаро им далеко, но кому, блин, не далеко? Он видел, как Осаму изучал этих двоих в своей скрупулезной манере, а значит, у тренера уже есть на их счет определенные планы.

– Нет, они будут ужасно выглядеть в плавках, – парировал Кенья мягко и подмигнул одному из противников – другу своего брата, имевшему для своих лет приличную скорость и очень неплохой потенциал. – А знаешь, что я думаю? – поинтересовался он, заходя Зайзену за спину.

– Что?

– Думаю, тебя не помешает отшлепать, – Кенья широко ухмыльнулся и, хлопнув Зайзена ракеткой по заду, отошел на линию подачи.

Зашипев, Зайзен мгновенно повернулся к Кенье. Отметив про себя, как за какие-то пару секунд его самодовольная рожица превратилась в разозленную гримасу, Кенья ударил мячом о корт. Впрочем, подумалось ему, какие бы метаморфозы ни происходили с лицом Зайзена, оно все равно оставалось красивым.

– Какие-то проблемы, Хикару?

– Семпай, ты… ты только что…

Кенья выгнул брови, и Зайзен немедленно нахмурился:

– Нет, – произнес он наконец.

– Раз нет, то отойди-ка лучше в сторону, иначе я могу попасть тебе мячом по голове.

В ответ до Кеньи донеслось рычание.

 

 

Кенья насвистывал. Приподняв бровь, Шираиши окинул его задумчивым взглядом. Выглядел Кенья весьма довольным собой, словно и думать забыл о том, что Зайзен произошедшего так просто не оставит.

– Он труп, – заметил Шираиши невозмутимо.

Приоткрыв один глаз, Читосе нашел взглядом Кенью: тот направлялся к шкафчикам. Зайзен следовал за ним по пятам.

– Не думаю, – пробормотал он лениво, позволив себе вновь закрыть глаза. – Кенья с этим справится.

– Правда?

– Ну еще бы. Он просто продолжает играть в ту самую игру, в которую играет уже год. Проверяет, как далеко наш мальчик-гений позволит ему зайти.

Склонив голову набок, Шираиши скривил губы в недоверчивой полуулыбке:

– Шлепнуть Зайзена ракеткой по заднице в самый разгар тренировки – это, по-твоему, зайти не слишком далеко?

Читосе широко зевнул:

– Очевидно, нет. Всегда считал, что Зайзену по душе что-нибудь эдакое.

– Я даже знать не хочу, как долго ты над этим думал.

– Семпай.

Стянув с себя мокрую футболку и бросив ее в спортивную сумку, Кенья оглянулся:

– Разве твоя тренировка уже закончилась?

Раздраженно фыркнув, Зайзен скрестил руки на груди:

– Еще нет, – признался он. – Но я хотел кое о чем спросить.

– Вот как? – с трудом, но Кенья все-таки сумел состроить невинное выражение лица. – И о чем же?

Зайзен опасно сузил глаза. Серьги в его ушах мелко подрагивали. Уголок рта Кеньи дернулся и медленно пополз вверх.

– Какого черта это было? – не выдержал наконец Зайзен. – Это было странно, и унизительно, и…

– Унизительно? Да ведь это ты унижал на корте Кенту и Хирофуми, – перебил его Кенья невозмутимо. – Ты ведь хочешь стать капитаном в будущем году, а, Хикару?

– Конечно, – Зайзен опустил плечи. – И не то чтобы у меня было так уж много соперников, разве что тренер предложит капитанство Кин-тяну.

– Капитаном не обязательно станет тот, кто входит в нынешний основной состав, – заметил Кенья, прислоняясь к шкафчику. – Если выбор будет стоять между тобой, Кин-тяном или кем-то, кто сейчас не входит в команду, но обладает неплохими лидерскими качествами, Осаму, скорее всего, предпочтет именно третий вариант.

– Но…

– Знаешь, Кента дружен с моим братом, – произнес Кенья, – поэтому я чаще остальных видел, как он играет. Он довольно быстр. После небольшой тренировки из него можно сделать приличного скоростного игрока.

Зайзен открыл было рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но Кенья безжалостно продолжил:

– Что касается Хирофуми, то у него аналитическое мышление и чертовски хорошая память. Думаю, он станет хорошим игроком в информационный теннис, таким, как Инуи из Сэйгаку и Янаги из Риккая. – Щеки Зайзена залил румянец, и Кенья криво усмехнулся. – Хочешь вести за собой команду – тогда вместо того, чтобы высмеивать товарищей, научись замечать их сильные стороны.

– Раз уж ты так хорошо во всем этом разбираешься, – пробормотал Зайзен мрачно, – то почему тогда сам не стал капитаном?

– Я?! Капитаном? Этой команды? Да у вас денег не хватит! Им согласится стать только сумасшедший – вроде вас с Шираиши.

Зайзен скорчил гримасу. Его убивала сама мысль о том, чтобы признать правоту Ошитари, но, возможно – только возможно – так все и было. Он действительно не обращал внимания на достоинства товарищей по команде – только на недостатки. А Осаму как раз был человеком, который мог поставить на какую-нибудь темную лошадку из толпы, вместо того, чтобы отдать капитанство ему, Зайзену.

– Возможно, – пробормотал Зайзен после секундного колебания, после чего смерил Кенью тяжелым взглядом. – Но неужели шлепать меня ракеткой было так уже необходимо?

– Неа, – признался Кенья, вновь поворачиваясь к шкафчику. – Но это было забавно.


End file.
